Organ preservation programs will be enhanced by our knowledge of cellular changes during ischemia and by the prevention of these changes. The aim of this project is to define changes in nuclear RNA metabolism study. The ability of nuclear chromatin to serve as template for E. coli and mammalian RNA polymerase will be evaluated. The effect of histone and nonhistone protein on the template activity will be studied and these proteins characterized. The nuclear DNA will be examined for evidence of degradation with a low shear viscometer and alkaline sucrose gradients. The content of poly (A) terminated HnRNA, m-RNA and nuclear transfer of this RNA to the cytoplasm will be evaluated. The ability of the kidney to synthesize both "in vivo" and "in vitro" poly (A) containing RNA will be studied after organ storage. The renal RNA polymerase enzymes will be studied and their contribution to decreased nuclear RNA changes will be undertaken. The biochemical changes which are found may be used to assay means of preserving organs, to predict the viability of a potential donor organ, and to yield clues for ways of protecting donor organs in storage.